Heavenly
by HamClover
Summary: Celeste, (if you dont have a clue who she is read Sunglasses and Berets!) becomes famous and one ham is so jealous that she'll kill her! Please submit reviews!


By HamClover ( (@ Kari's house) "Oh! Oh! Oh! My favorite shows' on!" Kari squeals as she checks her clock, fully decorated with hamsters, gerbils, and sunflower seeds. Kari quickly checks herself in the mirror and then runs downstairs. Kari's rambunctious gerbils, Mable and Celeste, stare clueless into the hallway. "Why did she make such a big deal about the TV?" Mable asks. Celeste shrugs and says, "I dunno, I really don't see what's so amusing about moving pictures on a screen anyway!" She rises and saunters over to the cage door. "Should we head out?" She asks. Mable shakes her head. "I don't think so, the TV show only lasts a half hour and it take us 10 minutes to get to the clubhouse and-" Mable begins, "Okay, I get it, lets wait for Kari to head to Laura or Kana's house, then we can leave," Celeste cuts her sister off. "But I don't wanna wait!" Mable whines. "Well you're gonna have to!" Celeste shouts. Mable crosses her arms and makes a pouty face. Celeste rolls her eye. "You are so immature!" She mumbles. She wanders over to a corner where there is a larger pile of woodchips. She digs out a mirror. Looking into it, she smiles. "I can't wait for the tryouts!" She says, admiring herself. Mable looks up from painting. "Heke? What tryouts? You never told me about any tryouts!?" Mable whines. Celeste puts down the mirror and says, "I can't believe you don't know! Kari is taking me to some studio to try out for the Sunny hamster and gerbil food commercial! (That's just some company I made up, it's isn't real) I'm so excited! Maybe finally, my talent will be noticed!" Celeste flutters her eyelashes and sighs. "I'll be famous," Mable rolls her eyes. "Don't give your hopes up," She says. Celeste stops daydreaming and glares at Mable. "Oh you just see! I'll be the best rodent in that whole studio!" She yells. "Ha, yea right!" Celeste turns red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She screams. Mable gets an anime water drop and cowers. "Nothing, why? What did I say?" She timidly asks. Celeste turns back to her usual color and gives Mable a sly look. "Oh really?" She asks. The sisters have a staring contest until Mable begins to crack up. "Ha! I win! You lose! Who's the best? I AM!!" Celeste shouts as she does a little victory dance. "I'll win next time," Mable murmurs. The sisters talk (and argue!) for a half hour, until Kari skips back into the room. "Hi guys! Oh that episode was so funny! Bob called Beatrice a poopstain and Beatrice threw an egg at Bob! Oh it was so funny! I wish I taped it!" Kari giggles as she dials a number on her phone. "I'm calling Laura," Kari says under her breath. Kari chats with Laura for 5 minutes and then hangs up. She picks up her backpack and turns to the gerbils cage. "I'm going to the park to meet Laura, Kana, Kylie, and June at the park! You guys be good and no fighting! I don't want Celeste to ruin her fur for tomorrow!" She says as she trots out the door. "Finally she's gone! Let's go, Mabe!" Celeste tells her sister as she unlocks the cage. Mable blinks. "Why would we fight?" Mable asks, clueless. Celeste laughs, "Why wouldn't we!?" She teases as they head to the Clubhouse. (@ the Clubhouse) "Hey, Mabe, why is your sister acting so weird?" Sandy asks as she watches Celeste. Celeste sits in one corner, speaking into a mirror. "She's going to go tryout for the Sunny commercial. She say's that this is her big chance, and that she is gonna win." Mable says. "Oh really? She does have good chance, I'm like, rooting for her all the way!" Sandy says. Mable grins. "Yea, I should too, but, she gets to be a pain," "Ha! That's what Celeste says about you!" Mable snorts and walks over to an easel where she is in the middle of painting. Sandy goes over to Pashmina, Penelope, and Bijou. "Hey did you hear?" Sandy asks. "Hear what?" Pashmina asks. "Ookwee?" Penelope asks. "Celeste is gonna try out for the Sunny commercial! She has a good chance of winning!" Sandy points out. "Well we hope she does win! Maria buys me Sunny food! I'd love to see her on the label!" Bijou says. "So does June!" Pashmina adds. "Yea, Hillary buys me Sunny food too! Okay guys, I need to find Maxwell, bye-q!" "Bye-q!" (That night @ Kari's house) Kari sits at her computer, typing an e-mail for Kana. "What should I type? Should I talk about the auditions? Or did I talk too much a bout it at the park?" Kari mumbles. Mable and Celeste look at each other. "Gee, she's really excited about your tryouts! More than you are!" Mable blurts. Celeste shakes her head. "She's not the one who's gonna be famous, that's me," Celeste says, smirking. Mable rolls her eyes and says, "Okay, I'm heading to bed, night," "Night," Kari chews on her pencil. She then grins. "Oh I know! I'll tell Kana about when Travis came by! Oh it was so funny! Laura was as red as a beet! I bet Laura's jealous 'cause I'm his cousin!" Kari squeals as she begins to type rapidly. Celeste watches Kari type and send the e-mail. When Kari finishes and heads to bed, Celeste goes over to the corner where her mirror is hidden. She picks up the mirror, yawns, and says, "I'll win! I'm the best! I can see me now, I'd look so good on the label! I know I'll win. I'll win. I'll. zu, zu, zu," Celeste slowly falls to the ground, dreaming of her possible fame. (In the morning) "Celeste! C'mon girl! You gotta wake up! We'll be late for the tryouts!" Kari whines. Mable sits next to Celeste, mumbling something. Kari paces for a moment, checks the clock, and returns to the cage. "Celeste! WAKE UP!" Kari yells. Celeste wakes up and, slowly and steadily, makes her way to the door of the cage, where Kari waits. "Well it's about time!" Kari moans as she picks up Celeste. She brings her gerbils over to her mirror and brushes her fur. "There, now your pretty!" Kari puts Celeste in her traveling cage, picks it up, and turns to Mable. "You be good Mabe! Don't get lonely while Celeste and I are gone!" Kari says. As she walks out the door, Mable grins and says, "Oh I wont get lonely! I've got tons of friends waiting for me at the Clubhouse!" Mable rises and walks over to the door. "Oh, this is, *huff* heavy, it's harder, when, Celeste isn't here," Mable finally manages to get the door open. She scrambles out. She is slown down when she hears a familiar bark. Mable pauses. "Hi Addie!" She says to the little blue-eyed puppy. Addie trots up and gives Mable a big wet kiss. "Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too! I need to go! Bye-q!" Mable says. Mable begins to run off, while Addie, blue eyes shining, sits and watches her rodent friend run off. (@ the tryouts) "Oh I'm so nervous!" Kari whines as she carries Celeste's cage into a studio. "Why are you nervous? I'm the one trying out!?" Celeste snorts. Kari walks over to an old lady sitting at a table. "Uh hi, is this where we sign our names?" Kari asks. The old lady looks up and gives Kari a toothless smile. "You sign your name here and I'll give you a number." She says. Kari signs her name and the old lady gives her a number. When Kari sees what number she has, she moans, "Why did I have to get number 13? Of all numbers! Well at least I don't have to wait that long," Kari sits down next to a line of other people, all with hamster or gerbils. The girl next to Kari was definitely rich. She wore a diamond necklace and fancy clothes. Even her hamster's cage was all done up! It had gems all over it and had a gold trim. Kari put Celeste down right next to the rich hamster's cage. Celeste peered into the cage, where she sees a little spotted hamster eating a sunflower seed. The hamster wore golden earrings and a little flower. Celeste didn't say anything until the hamster looks up t her. "What are you doing here?" The hamster asks. Celeste blinks. "I'm here to try out for the Sunny commercial." She says. The other hamster sticks up her nose and prances over to the door. "I, Sabra, the purebred golden hamster, will win this contest! You and all the other pathetic rodents will all be seeing me on TV!" The hamster says. Celeste, trying to be polite, fixes her sunglasses and say, "Uh, hamha, I'm Celeste," Sabra looks at Celeste weird. "Well that's nice, but don't get in my way during MY audition! My owner, Brittany, is very rich and can sue your owner any day!" Sabra sneers. Celeste glares at Sabra and turns around. "I doesn't matter, I'm going to win anyway!" Sabra shouts. Celeste is furious. "Oh yea?" She asks. "We'll just see about that!!" Sabra opens her mouth to say something but her owner, Brittany interrupts her. "Ew, what is that in there!?" Brittany asks, looking at Celeste. Kari looks at her weird. "It's a gerbil, what else does she look like?" Kari asks, trying to be nice. Brittany looks at her self in a mirror and says, "Oh, she just looks like a rat!" Kari becomes enraged by what Brittany just said. "WHAT DID YOU CALL CELESTE!?" She screams. Brittany looks up. "A rat," She coolly says. Kari stops herself from kicking Brittany and walks away, not forgetting Celeste. She sets down the cage a few feet away. "Don't listen to that *****! She obviously doesn't know the difference from a gerbil and a rat!" Kari whispers to Celeste. "I know, ugh, that Sabra ham is such a jerk! I bet she'll NEVER win this contest!" Celeste adds, even though Kari couldn't hear her. (A hour later.) "Ugh, when will it be OUR turn!?" Kari whines. Celeste paces nervously on her whiz-wheel. "I'm with you," She says. "Number 13, you're next," A voice on the PA calls. "Kari squeals with delight and, shaking madly, picks up Celeste's carrier and heads to the audition panel. (Don't worry! There are no judges like Simon here!) The judges were as odd as can be. One was a plump lady wearing a tacky sweater with little rodents sewn into it. The other was a man who wore a business suit. He sported a pair of glasses, the ones business men often wear. That guy's probably here from the Sunny company. Kari thinks. The third person was normal. She had on a baseball cap that said- Rodents rule! Kari liked that judge the best; so did Celeste! The woman wearing the Rodents Rule! cap gestured for her to come on a platform. "Okay, sweetie, you just show us you pet and tell us a little bit about her," The lady says. Kari swallows hard and nods. She takes Celeste out, who is trembling as much as her owner is, and shows the judges her. "This, this, is Celeste. She's my, gerbil," Kari begins. The judges jot down some notes and then the fat lady nodded for her to go on. "Um, Celeste, she, is really cool, she loves to eat sunflower seeds, and food! I buy her Sunny food! She loves the food! So does her sister Mable!" (As you can see, Kari's feeling a bit more comfortable now!) The man seemed impressed. "Could you tell us a bit of Celeste's tricks for us?" The plump lady asks. Kari nods and says, "Celeste can do a lot of tricks! She can jump from one hand to another." Celeste does the trick and the judges clap. After showing some of Celeste's other tricks. (Celeste is a talented gerbil! She knows A LOT of tricks! *Sighs* I wish she could do tricks in real life!) After Kari was done, the judges applauded. "We will notify you if you win, good job!" The lady in the cap says. "Thank you," Kari politely says. She trots out of the room, confident that her gerbil may become famous. (10 minutes later.) "Nice going girl, but not as good as I am!" Brittany sneers as she and Sabra prepare for their audition. Kari glares at Brittany and says, "My name is Kari. And you don't even know if you're going to win!" Brittany sticks up her nose and walks to the audition room. Kari sits down and looks into Celeste's carrier. "I bet she wont win! I bet her snotty little hamster has NO talent at all!" Kari jokes. Yea, I'm with you! Celeste thought. Kari, after attempting to spy on the tryouts, decided that she and her gerbil should head home. (The next day @ the Clubhouse) "It was so cool! There were hams and gerbs all over! Tons of them!" Celeste tells her friends. "Did you feel nervous?" Bijou asks. "Not much, but Kari was shaking like a jitter-bug!" The hams laugh. "I don't see how you couldn't be nervous, I'd probably be more nervous than Kari!" Sandy exclaims. As Celeste tells the hams about her day, Mable sits in a corner, grumbling. She had a good reason to be mad- it was what Celeste said to her last night. (Mable's flashback- Last night) "Hamha Celeste! How was the tryouts?" "They were good," "Good? You mean something happened?" "Nope," "Well, something bug you?" "Yup, there was this bratty hamster named Sabra, I wish I could kill her," "Really?" "Yes, she said she was going to win, but I am!" "How do you know?" "I just do," "Heke?" "I was the best rodent out there! I'm gonna become famous, I'll get my own cage, tons of sunflower seeds, and I'll be on the Sunny logo!" "Wait, what do you mean by your own cage?" "Well if I'm gonna become famous, I cant be hanging with un-famous people!" "So your saying I'm not good enough for you!?" "Well," "So if you become famous = your gonna ditch all your friends and live a snobby and pampered life like Sparkle!?" "But Sparkle had the coolest cage! I want one just like hers! All to myself." "Okay, fine, be that way, I don't care what happens to you, but you can't ditch us like that! I don't care what happens to you!" "I don't care what happens to you too," "Oh really? Fine then!" "Fine!" (Back @ present time) "I can't believe she said that," Mable groans. "They just don't know that if Celeste wins this contest, they'll all b worth nothing to her. What a jerk!" Mable keeps back her tears as she glares at her sister. "There was this one hamster there, she was such a brat!" Celeste exclaims. "Her name was Sabra, and no, she wasn't Sparkle," Mable began to feel lonely. Everyone was over next to Celeste, asking her questions. Mable gets up. "I guess, I'll, head home," She says, seeing if anyone heard her. No answer. Mable's tail twitched with anger. She flicks some paint off her tail and stomps out of the Clubhouse. Only 1 ham saw her. Sandy looks at the hams. Stan notices her uneasiness and asks, "Hey Sandy, what's wrong?" "Nothing, I just saw Mabe, I'm going to go see what ticking her off," "Okay," Sandy rushes out of the Clubhouse, following Mable. (Outside the Clubhouse) "Mable! Hey Mabe! What's wrong?" Sandy pants as she catches up to Mable. Mable stops and looks at Sandy. "What?" She asks. Sandy stops, begins to pant, and says, "Why are you so mad? Why weren't you hanging with everyone else?" Mable glares at Sandy. "That's not your problem!" She snaps. With that, Mable stomps away. Sandy stands, clueless. "Heke?" She asks. (That night @ Kari's) Kari sits in front of her computer, typing an e-mail to June. In their cage, Mable and Celeste sit in separate sides of the cage, not speaking a word to each other. Mable will be the one kissing my feet when I become famous! Celeste thought. Mable stuck her tongue out at her sister, Celeste sticks up her nose. "Okay, I don't care about some stupid spy camera!" Kari yells as she is bombarded by pop ups. Kari finally gives a distressed sigh and logs off the internet. "I need one of those pop up blockers," She mumbles. Kari shuts down her computer and looks at her gerbils. "What's your problem?" Kari asks. "It looks like you hate each other!?" Kari thinks about what she said for a moment, then laughs. "You've known each other all your lives, why would you get mad!?" She shouts, pretty much talking to herself. Celeste sneezes, on purpose. *Brrrrrriiiinnnggg* The phone rings. Kari quickly goes over and grabs her yellow phone. "Hello?" She asks. The voice on the other line sounds strangely familiar. "Hello. I am Michelle, the lady from the tryouts. You remember me?" "Y, yes?" Michelle was the woman wearing the "rodents rule!" cap. "Well, I have some good news for you Kari! Your little gerbil Celeste, is a star!" (The next day @ school) Laura walks into the classroom. Kana runs up to her. "Laura! Did you hear what happened!?" "What?" "Kari! Celeste! Her gerbil Celeste won the Sunny contest!" "Oh my gosh! Really?" "Yup, Kari's over there babbling about it!" June says. Laura rushes up to Kari. "Congratulations!" Laura says. "Thanks! You should really congratulate Celeste, though, she did most of the work!" Kari chimes in. Laura smiles and says, "You've got a point, hey, can you come over to my place after school?" "Sure! I'll bring the gerbs too!" (Gerbs is short for gerbil, like hams for hamster!) (@ the Clubhouse) "Hamha Jingle!" Hamtaro shouts to Jingle, who came for a visit. "Hamha," Says Jingle, as he strums his guitar. Celeste, for some odd reason, was not at the Clubhouse that day, but Mable was. Mable refused to tell anyone that Celeste won, she hated when Celeste got all the attention, that's how it always was. Sometimes, when they were young, it was too much to bear. At times, it seemed Mable was invisible when Celeste was around. At least when I'm here, they know I exist! Mable thought. Jingle is hiding something behind his back. "What'cha got behind your back?" Panda asks. "It's a radio," He says as he sets it down in front of him. "I found it under a willow, where I was supposed to find my pillow." Mable perks up. She had always loved music. They raised her spirits. She trotted over to the group. Boss turned the radio on. The song that was on was "Bad to the Bone" - Mable's favorite. "Oh! Oh! I love this song!" She squeals, forgetting all her troubles. Mable begins to tap her foot with the beat, and before she knows it, she's singing the song out loud and dancing! She holds her tail like a guitar and jumps around shouting, "B-b-bad to the bone! Neh, neh, neh, neh! B-b-bad to the Bone! Neh, neh, neh, neh!" Mable stops. "Uh, heh heh, I like this song! Kushi, ksuhi," Mable whines. The hams, who were watching with sweat drops on their head, burst into laughter. Mable starts to chuckle too. But the happy moment for Mable is ruined when Stan asks, "Hey, where's you're sis at? Haven't seen her all day?" Silence. Mable rises and says, "She isn't here, that's all I'm saying." With that, she stomps out of the Clubhouse. "Was is something I said?" Stan asks. "I don't think so. Mabe was really PO'd about something yesterday, and I think it has to do with Celeste," Sandy says. (@ Sabra's house) "I CAN'T believe that Celeste person won that contest!!" Sabra screams. She kicks some bedding in her lager, fancy cage. "Second place isn't good enough for me," She mumbles. Sabra looks at her owner Brittany, who is currently getting a manicure. "I am like, so mad that I did not win the contest! I would've been famous!" Brittany complains. "What do you mean I did not win the contest!? It was for me!" Sabra shouts, even though her owner couldn't understand her. Brittany glances over to Sabra. "Oh well, I'll just buy a new hamster, maybe then I'll win the contest," She says. This made Sabra tick. "WHAT!!??" Sabra yells. "If you don't care for me, then I'm leaving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brittany ignores her. Sabra throws a hissy fit. "I WANT SOMEONE WHO CARES!!!!!" Brittany begins to laugh. "What's Sabra's problem?" She asks. "Oh well," Not caring about what Brittany does, Sabra scrambles out of her cage and out the door. Brittany rises abruptly. "Hey! Where did Sabra go!?" She whines. "Miss Brittany, you will miss youre appointment if you don't hurry!" One of the butlers says. Brittany stops from chasing after her hamster. "Oh yea, almost forgot. I'm coming!" (@ Kari's house) "Who's the best? I am!" Celeste says as she polishes her sunglasses. Ever since Kari found out that she had one, Celeste had been the happiest gerbil around. Celeste had been so happy, that she had forgotten to visit the Clubhouse! She had gotten into a big fight with Mable and all she cared about was herself. "They don't care about my dreams!" Celeste says as she remembers all her friends. "Tomorrow's the first shooting! Oh! Just to think! I'll soon be on TV!" (Somewhere in the park) Sabra timidly wanders around, trying to think of a plan to get rid of Celeste. Sabra is quite scared, due to since she's never been alone. "That Celeste! She ruined my life!" Then, a strange voice says, "Celeste? You know her?" Sabra stops In her tracks. "Who are you?" She asks. A field gerbil steps out from the shadows. "Why I am Karu. And I was wondering if you need me to take care of Celeste for you?" (@ the commercial shooting) Kari has Celeste ready in her carrier, both are eager to get the filming started. Kari sees a man pass by, she then asks him, "Excuse me sir, but what should I do with Celeste? Does she have to get makeup put on or something?" "Yup, take her over there," The man responds. Kari nods. "Okay, thanks!" (I'm not going to go through the whole filming because I really don't know how they film commercials!) (@ Kari's house) "You're sure no one's home, right?" Sabra asks. Sabra and Karu sit on the porch of Kari's house. "Yup. Don't worry! As soon as Celeste's gone, you'll be the next one in line for the main role!" Karu says. Nothing much has changed about Karu ever since he ham-napped Mable and Cappy. He was still his evil, rotten, cheating self. The only reason Karu was helping Sabra was because of his own grudge on the gerbil. (Plus, Karu has the hots for Sabra!) "Well, lets go in then! I really don't have all day!" Sabra yells. Karu shrugs and makes his way into the house. "So how are you going to get rid of Celeste?" Sabra asks. "Simple. We use the way humans get rid of pesky rodents!" Sabra pauses and gulps. "Wouldn't, that hurt?" "You want her dead, don't you?" "Yes," "Well then this is the way we're gonna get rid of her! Just think, as soon as she's gone, you'll be on billboard ads all over. Adoring fans will see you on TV. You want that, don't you?" "Yes. But- " "No buts! The only other way I have of getting rid of Celeste is to sick my cat on her! But that stupid cat had to find a girlfriend!" "Uh, Karu, WE'RE HERE!" "Oh," Sabra points to one of two cages- the fancy looking one. "That fancy one is obviously Celeste's. Put whatever you got in there and lets get out of here!" She says. Karu goes over to Celeste's cage and takes out a mousetrap from the big sack her dragged behinds him. Sabra goes pale. "This'll do the trick," Karu says as he puts the mousetrap into the cage. "When Celeste comes in, she won't see the trap under the woodchips and when she steps on it," Karu says, then he runs his finger across his neck. "She'll be pushing daises and people will be giving you roses!" *achoo!* "What was that!?" Karu yells. "It wasn't me!" Sabra says. Karu sniffs around. "Hif, hif, hif. Someone's here." He sneers. No response from Sabra. Karu walks over to the other cage. "Looks like we have a spy," He says as he drags out Mable from the cage. "Ouchichi! Hey let me go you jerk!" Mable screams. "Who the heck is that!?" Sabra asks, disgusted. Karu, being much larger then Mable, holds her up from the ground as she squirms. "This here is Mable, the pesky sister of Celeste." Karu says. "LET ME GO!" Mable shouts. "Why should I? You know it's rude to eavesdrop!" "Well you know it's rude to go into someone else's property!" Silence. Sabra timidly steps forward. "You know, she's got a point," She says. Karu glares at Mable. "Well I don't care! I'm feeling nice today so I wont kill you. But you BETTER not tell any other gerbil about this! If you do, I'll track you down and kill you!" Karu sneers. Mable glares at Karu. Then she pokes him in his eyes with her fingers. "Hey! You brat! Ouchichi! You better not tell!" Karu shouts as Mable scrambles away. As Karu rubs his eyes, Sabra cracks up. "What's so funny?" Karu asks. "That gerbil's got some attitude! Does she know you or something?" Sabra asks. Karu sighs and rolls his eyes. "Long story. Lets go." (Outside Kari's house) Mable ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to tell someone, or her sister would end up dead. But who? Mable stops. But Karu will kill me if I tell! Mable thinks. Suddenly, she gets a perfect idea. "Oh I wont tell a soul!" (Somewhere in the park) Sandy twirls her ribbon, humming the twirling song. I just can't figure out why Mable was so upset when Stan asked where Celeste was. I mean, I haven't seen Celeste in days, ever since she was talking about the Sunny contest. Sandy thought. "Sandy! Sandy!" Mable shouts. Sandy stops twirling her ribbon. "Heke? Mable, what's wrong?" Sandy asks. "Sandy, Celeste is in danger!" Mable says. "What!?" "Celeste won the contest, but her rival Sabra, and Karu, they are trying to kill Celeste so Sabra can be the famous one!" "Atata! You saw the whole thing?" "Yes, Karu saw me and told me not to tell anyone but I had to because I don't want Celeste killed and you were the closest so I came to you and Celeste will be coming home in a half hour and we need to stop her before she gets killed and-" "Okay! You're talking too fast!" "Sorry," "Can you re-word what you just said so I can, like, understand you?" "What I'm trying to say is Celeste is in danger and we need to stop her from going in her cage." "Okay, that I could understand." Mable sighs and looks into the sky. "So, lets go stop Celeste!" (Back @ Kari's house) Celeste, after being quickly dropped off in her owner's room, looks admiringly at herself in the mirror. "I can't wait until my commercial premiers tomorrow night!" Celeste says. It was (for once) a good thing Celeste spent a long time looking at herself in the mirror. Mable, Sandy, and Stan (Who wanted to tag along), were making their way to Kari's room. "C'mon Stan!" Sandy shouts as she, Mable, and Stan climb the stairs. "We don't have all day!" "Geez! You try climbing stairs holding two maracas!" Stan whines. Sandy and Mable roll their eyes. "Well it's your girlfriend who's in danger." Sandy cooed. "I know!" "How about you go guard the door, make sure no humans come, okay?" "Sure," Back in Kari's room, Celeste gets bored of staring in the mirror. "Oowah. I think I'll, head to bead," She says as she makes her way to her cage. Celeste opens the cage door. "Celeste! STOP!" Mable screams. Celeste pauses. "Heke? Mable? Sandy? What are you guys doing?" Celeste asks. "Don't go in that cage!" Sandy shouts. Celeste puts her hands on her hips. "Why should I?" She asks. "Because! If you do, you'll be killed!" Mable yells. "Why should I trust you?" "BECAUSE WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Sandy screams. "Don't you get it?" There is a long, eerie silence. Finally, Celeste sighs and opens the cage. "Celeste!" Mable yells. Celeste ignores her. Suddenly, Stan runs in the room, shouting, "Kari's coming! Kari's coming!" Stan runs up and trips over Mable's tail. As he falls, one of his maracas falls into Celeste's cage, right where the mousetrap is. *SNAP!* The mousetrap springs shut, snapping the maraca in half. Stan gets up and dusts himself off. Celeste goes pale. "Y, you, weren't lying, were you?" She stutters. Mable nods. "Why would we lie to you?" She asks. Celeste's eyes fill up with tears. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Celeste cries as she falls to her knees. "I r, realized how rude I was to, you! I'm so sorry!" Mable and Sandy look at each other. "It's okay, really." Mable says. Celeste gets up and wipes her eyes. "Really? Oh well that's a relief!" She glances over to the mousetrap. Stan's maraca! She thought. Celeste turns to Stan. "Oh Stan! You saved me! Thank you!" Celeste shouts as she hugs Stan. Stan turns bright red while Mable and Sandy get anime sweat drops on their heads. "Stan didn't even save her," Mable moans. "My bro gets all the credit!" Sandy whines. All the hams hear footsteps up the stairs. "Oh I, like, almost forgot! Kari's coming! Hurry Stan! Let's hide!" Sandy whispers as she grabs Stan from Celeste. Celeste and Mable scramble into their separate cages. Sandy and Stan hide under the bed. Kari walks into the room with Laura tagging behind. "It was actually not what I expected, but I guess that's what you get for being famous!" Kari explains to Laura. Laura sits down next to the cages. "Oh my gosh! Kari! Look!" Laura shouts, pointing to the sprung mousetrap. Kari takes the mousetrap out and studies it. "This is bad, someone, t, tried to kill Celeste!" "Tell me about it," "Laura, look! Look at that maraca! That must have sprung the trap!" "What a relief! That means Celeste didn't get hurt!" "I bet that Brittany girl found out where I lived and tried to hurt my gerbil just to get her hamster famous!" Kari paces around the room nervously, while Laura studies the trap. "Well we really can't do anything about this, we should be thankful Celeste is alive!" Laura adds. "Yes, and don't forget about my Chibi-Mabe!" Kari responds. (Mable has a lot of nicknames, the hams usually call her Mabe and the humans like to call her Chibi-Mabe!) Kari picks up her two gerbils and kisses them both. Sandy and Stan, who were still under the bed, smiled at each other. "Aw I hate mushy endings! Let's get outta here!" Stan says. "Okay," Sandy says. (The next day in the park) Karu and Sabra sit next to each other. Sabra looks at her nails while Karu looks at her. "So, uh, you busy Saturday night?" Karu asks. Sabra abruptly gets up. "You're asking me out on a date!?" She asks. "Well, yes," Sabra slaps Karu across the face. "I'd never go out with some mangy field rodent!" She screams. "Who says all field rodents are mangy!?" Someone asks. It's Boss. He walks up to Sabra and Karu with his shovel over his shoulder. He looks mad, very mad. Karu gets up. "And who are you?" Sabra asks, disgusted. "I'm Boss, and you may already know my friend Mable." Boss says as Mable walks up next to him. "Mabe here told Sandy and I what you tried to do to Celeste. And we don't like stuff like that." Boss sneers. Karu gives Mable an evil look. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!" Karu shouts. Mable grins. "You told me not to tell any gerbil. Boss here is a hamster, the same with Sandy!." She says. Sabra glares at Karu and slaps him again. "You dirty rat!" She shouts. "I, I, didn't know," Karu whines. Boss interrupts their fight. "Excuse me but I think I have to teach you guys a lesson for messing with my friends!" He says. Karu and Sabra stop. Boss shows Sabra and Karu his shovel. Sabra and Karu start to run away. Boss looks at Mable. "May I?" He asks "No need to ask Boss-man! You're more than welcome!" Mable says. Boss grins and begins to chase the screaming Karu and Sabra. Celeste and Sandy walk up next to Mable. "Ah, what a wonderful sunset! Seeing your worst enemy's being chased off," Celeste says. "It's a Kodak moment!" Mable coos. The hams crack up. "Let's go back to the Clubhouse!" Sandy says. "Sure!" Mable says. The hams all head back to the clubhouse. (That night in Karu's alley) "Ouchichi! My head! I so want to go back home!" Sabra whines. Karu sits next to her. "Oh I wouldn't be talking!" He shouts. "SHUT UP!" "Make me!" "Oh yea!?" "yea!" SLAP! "Hey! Ouchichi! That hurt!" "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I not do a good enough job?" "Yes, I mean no!" "Okay then," SLAP! "Ouchichi! *Sob*" (Epilogue) Celeste, after her close encounter with death, decided to stop filming the Sunny commercials. Even though her only commercial did go on the air! As for Karu and Sabra, they live horrible, miserable lives, just as bad guys are supposed to.  
  
The End *2003 HamClover*  
  
This is what Sabra looks like! 


End file.
